The present invention is directed to devices to aid in the insertion of fasteners into materials.
It is often desirable to insert a fastener, such as a screw, a known or predetermined depth into a material. Inserting the screw a known depth into a material can be a critical evolution when it is important to avoid inserting the screw too deep into a material, i.e. to avoid the screw from extending through the opposite side of the material when it is thinner than the length of the screw, or to avoid inserting the screw too deep in the material to prevent the material from fracturing if the material is brittle and the screw extends through a majority of the depth of the material. Additionally, it is often desirable to insert a screw into a material such that the screw head does not contact the material surface that the screw is extended into, i.e. when the screw head is at a “stand off height” from the material surface. In addition to inserting a screw into a material with a stand off height it is often critical that multiple screws of the same length be inserted into a material with each having the same stand off height above the material surface.
It is desirable to provide a screw guide device with an improved design to insert a screw a predetermined depth into a material and provide a mechanism to establish a repeatable screw head stand off height.